megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Xibalba
Xibalba also known as Ameno Torifune is a location in the Persona 2 duology. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' as Ameno Torifune Profile ''Innocent Sin'' Xibalba is a giant spaceship beneath Sumaru City that comes into existence due to rumors. It is supposedly the ship that was used to bring civilization to Earth from Maia, a star in the constellation Pleiades. When the five crystal skulls are put into place at Caracol, Xibalba will take off with Sumaru City resting on top of it, and an astrological temple will be created in all but the center of Sumaru City's remaining districts, representing the Grand Cross. Each temple represents one of the elements which maintain the balance of the world, per a kind of mysticism explained to Jun by his "father," making Xibalba a model of the new world. Xibalba is the final dungeon of the game. Once the party has entered Xibalba's core, contracted demons can start giving rumors for the Legendary Weapons. At the entrance, the Tatsuya is asked what kind of trap is responsible for there being no "welcoming committee" for them; whichever the player selects will be the trap they face upon entering, and the other choice will occur on B3F. When the party reaches B5F, the effect of "rumors" becomes so strong that doors to the Velvet Room and Trish's Spring change into doors to trap rooms when the characters go into them expecting traps, however the traps 'fail' because the characters stop them with their words alone. Also on B5F is a Terminal that teleports the party back to Sevens, allowing the party to return to town to take care of any new or unfinished business, such as doing the rest of the Abandoned Factory and obtaining the Ultimate Weapons. After Maya Amano is killed, the Oracle of Maia is completed and the whole world is destroyed except for Sumaru City and Xibalba. ''Eternal Punishment'' In Eternal Punishment, the spaceship under Sumaru City is known as the Ameno Torifune. It is also brought into existence through rumors. The Ameno Torifune's ascent destroys the Narumi Ward. When Gozen/Kiyotada Sumaru is defeated, the Ameno Torifune and Sumaru City are sucked into a vortex which takes them into the collective unconsciousness. Treasures ''Innocent Sin'' ;Inside Xibalba * B1F: Open Sesame x2, Silver Manisha x2 * B2F: Lu Card x1, Ag Card x1, Physical Guard x3, Magical Guard x3 * B3F: Vi Incense x1, All Card x1, Dx Incense x1 * B4F: Brink Tea x1, Vi Incense x1 * B5F: Muscle Drink x3, Ag Incense x1 ''Eternal Punishment'' * B1F: Precious Egg x2 * B2F: Gem Ring, Dekaja Card x1 * B3F: Seed of Escape x1 * B5F: AGI Incense x1, TEC Incense x1 * B6F: Urdrbrunn, Scarlet Wings Enemies ''Innocent Sin'' ;Inside Xibalba Etymology The word "Xibalba" is actually the word for the underworld in Mayan mythology, and roughly translates into "place of fear." Gallery Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations Category:Final Dungeon